Quote:Chloe O'Brian
The following is a list of memorable quotes by Chloe O'Brian. Day 3 Memorable quotes from Day 3. * Chase Edmunds: How'd she take the news? * Chloe O'Brian: Gosh, Chase, I think she was kinda pissed! *'Tony Almeida': There's a program for that? *'Chloe O'Brian': No, so I wrote one for it. * Chloe O'Brian: I can't tell you whose baby it is, and it's not because I'm some horrible, evil person! Just please don't start sticking needles into her! Day 4 Memorable quotes from Day 4. * Chloe O'Brian: What about the Defense Department meeting that's in a half hour? * Erin Driscoll: Who's Secretary Heller sending? * Chloe O'Brian: Jack Bauer. * Erin Driscoll: Jack? Are you sure? * Chloe O'Brian: Yeah, he hasn’t been back...well, since you fired him. * Erin Driscoll: Has it occurred to you that we might be farther along if you trusted me half as much as you trust Jack Bauer? * Chloe O'Brian: You know what, Miss Driscoll? I'm really not in the mood to play the part of the scared student in the principal's office. * Chloe O'Brian: You know, you're really transparent, Sarah. Stop trying to be Driscoll's pet. She doesn't like it. * Chloe O'Brian: I'm more insulted that you thought I wouldn't notice than by the fact that you were spying on me. * Sarah Gavin: Driscoll ordered me to do it. * Chloe O'Brian: Next time do it right. Use a Newman filter so the subject doesn't see red lights flashing everywhere. Amateur. * Edgar Stiles: I'm really sorry this happened. * Chloe O'Brian: Don’t worry, Edgar. I didn't use names. Driscoll doesn't know you were helping me. * Edgar Stiles: She doesn't? * Chloe O'Brian: I'm the one who got you into this. I'm not gonna sell you out. * Edgar Stiles: Thank you. * Chloe O'Brian: You're a geek, Edgar, but you're a good guy. Stay that way. * Edgar Stiles: I don't really have a choice. * Chloe O'Brian: I guess not. Good luck today. You're gonna need it. (in a deleted scene) * Chloe O'Brian: Michelle, I think you might like to know you're becoming unhinged, and that leads to errors. * Chloe O'Brian: They're field agents. They have guns. They don't need you to coddle them. * Edgar Stiles: Chloe, I know you're scared, and I'll make sure everything is covered on this end. * Chloe O'Brian: Why did they ask me to do this? I really hate it. * Edgar Stiles: When you were prepping, I asked Buchanan if I could go instead of you. He wouldn't let me. He said you were the best analyst we have. He's right. * Chloe O'Brian: (sighing) I know. * Nabilla Al-Jamil: Don't you have a gun?! * Chloe O'Brian: I work with computers! * Chloe O'Brian: That's gonna be weird. * Jack Bauer: What? * Chloe O'Brian: Talking to Audrey. I mean you had to do what you did, and her husband died...it's probably destroyed your relationship with her - * Jack Bauer: Chloe, please, just free up the server. * Chloe O'Brian: OK. ...Jack, I just want you to know that if you ever need anyone to talk to, as a friend, I'm here for you. Not now, but later. When things calm down. * Jack Bauer: ...Thanks. * Chloe O'Brian: (to Audrey Raines - While she was waiting for news of Paul Raines) I was inappropriately blunt. Sorry - I do that a lot. Day 5 Memorable quotes from Day 5. * Chloe O'Brian: O'Brian. * Jack Bauer: I have a thumb drive that's going to help us find the sentox. * Chloe O'Brian: The decryption element kicked out a company called Omicron International. * Jack Bauer: Pull up the senior executive roster. See if a man named Christopher Henderson is on the list. * Chloe O'Brian: OK, here it is. Christopher Henderson, senior vice-president of research and development. * Jack Bauer: Send me the decrypted files over to my PDA. * Chloe O'Brian: That's going to be a little bit hard to do right now, Jack. * Chloe O'Brian: (over the phone) Jack, I know this isn't protocol - please don't hang up! * Miles Papazian: Chloe O'Brian? * Chloe O'Brian: Who are you? * Miles Papazian: Homeland Security. * Chloe O'Brian: I asked your name, not who you work for. * Edgar Stiles: Why didn't you tell me Jack was alive? * Chloe O'Brian: Oh, come on, it's called national security! * Chloe O'Brian: It's gonna be a bitch to hack into. * Chloe O'Brian: (to Edgar Stiles) Since when do you say "not now"? * Kim Bauer: So how have you been doing? * Chloe O'Brian: This morning I woke up with a guy in my bed that I doubt I'm ever going to see again...and one of my best friends just died in front of me. So I guess not that great. * Chloe O'Brian: Relax, he's really good at this. (as Jack strangles an FBI officer and Derek Huxley looks on) * Spenser Wolff: I don't care if you are my boss, or if you regret sleeping with me last night. Nobody talks to me like that. * Chloe O'Brian: Really? I just did. *'Chloe O'Brian:' (after spilling a drink on Miles's lap) I'll pay for your dry cleaning. * Chloe O'Brian: Haven't you ever taken a psychology class? People keep secrets. * Chloe O'Brian: Fine. When all this is over, we'll sit over chamomile tea and I'll tell you all my secrets, okay? * Edgar Stiles: I just want you to know you did the right thing. * Chloe O'Brian: Shut up! * Kim Bauer: Barry thinks I should let that go. * Chloe O'Brian: Yeah, well, shrinks are always giving advice that they probably don't follow themselves. * Chloe O'Brian: I was unfairly harsh to you a few minutes ago, I didn't mean anything. * Spenser Wolff: All right. Apology accepted. * Chloe O'Brian: It wasn't really an apology, it was more of an observation. * Barry Landes: Listen, we're in a crisis situation here, okay? Tempers are bound to flare, let's just everybody breathe. * Chloe O'Brian: What's with you and the breathing? Is that your solution to everything? * Bill Buchanan: You've managed to rack up 4 protocol violations. * Chloe O'Brian: Well, it's a lot worse than that if you count agency dot codes. It's more like 26 violations. Do you want me to figure out whose face that is? Or I could just go wait in holding. * Chloe O'Brian: (after discovering DHS had found Audrey) Crap! * Miles Papazian: What were you doing? * Chloe O'Brian: (Exiting the bathroom) Are you kidding? If you really want the details, I'll write you a report. * Shari Rothenberg: Chloe, do you have a minute? * Chloe O'Brian: No. * Chloe O'Brian: If CTU has Jack, it's all my fault! * Chloe O'Brian: If we're going to do extensive satellite tracking, I need more than my laptop. I'm going to have to network onto your computer, even though it's kind of pathetic, and I need you to get that screen to work for me. * Bill Buchanan: Alright. * Chloe O'Brian: I hope you don't mind me bossing you around, but technically, I don't work for you anymore. * Bill Buchanan: It's alright, Chloe. * Chloe O'Brian: Good. * Chloe O'Brian: Miles? I don't think you're as big of a jerk as you like to pretend you are. *'Bill Buchanan': I don't think Morris was on the government payroll anymore. *'Chloe O'Brian': He's not. *'Bill Buchanan': Then what's he doing? *'Chloe O'Brian': He's selling women's shoes in Beverly Hills. * Lynn McGill: We met at that memory management lecture? * Chloe O'Brian: If you say so. Day 6 * Bill Buchanan: Chloe, look at me. * Chloe O'Brian: I'd rather not, sir. * Morris O'Brian: (after touching Chloe's posterior) Are you saying you didn't like it? * Chloe O'Brian: No, it's just unprofessional. * Chloe O'Brian: (to Bill Buchanan) Your wife... I mean Karen Hayes... * Chloe O'Brian: I'm glad that Fayed did not kill you this morning * Jack Bauer: Yeah, me too. * Chloe O'Brian: I realize you've had a bad day, but you're really starting to piss me off. * Morris O'Brian: (after Chloe kissed him) What was that for? * Chloe O' Brian: Just checking your breath. * Chloe O'Brian: I'm sorry, I'm feeling ambivalent. I'm going to go. Category:Day 3 Category:Day 4 Category:Day 5 Category:Day 6